


Patrol Gone Wrong

by chaosu



Series: Crazy Crossovers [2]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, according to Kakashi. Sui generally disagrees.





	Patrol Gone Wrong

 

The Fourth Divisioners was surprised. Why? Well, there were several reasons. One, it was rather early in the morning for intense sparring sessions. Two, the Second Division were rarely treated, mostly because of its members' casual attitude towards death. Three, it was the Second Division Captain who was bringing in the wounded, something that she had never done before. So what were they doing here in the morning?

Then again, looking at the 'squad' it seemed the only conscious one was the captain herself. She had carried four full-grown men despite her petite frame. The lack of haori indicated what sort of battle it must have been. "What the BLOODY FUCKING _HELL ARE YOU DOING **STANDING THERE?! MOVE!!**_"

At this the shocked members did as they were ordered quickly, afraid of inciting more of the small woman's ire. They took off the men on her shoulders first, then pried off the ones under her arms. "Make sure the white-haired one survives," she orders quietly. Everyone in the frantic room could hear the edge of her voice, but they had no idea what was going on behind the Second Division Captain's stormy grey eyes.

"Captain Sui Feng," Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division greets here, stepping into the room, assessing each wounded shinigami. "What happened?"

"A regular patrol run that got too interesting," Sui replied dryly. The words were cold and dry enough, but to anyone who'd bother to look, it was quite obvious that the Second Division Captain was seething. Unohana merely nods gravely and starts working on them, briefly surprised that the Second Division Captain bothered to apply first aid. She sends the still wrathful Captain to the next room, to be treated by another healer for the 'minor' cuts and bruises.

The Second Division Captain was too angry to protest against a healer. Turning to the healer, she ordered, "Tell Captain Unohana to inform me when they wake." Sui didn't bother wait for a reply, disappearing with a burst of Shunpo.

Every one in the Second Division quickly made themselves scarce. There were very few people that their Captain would not aim her ire at, and none of them were around at the moment. Also, her usual lightning rods in a sense, Omaeda and Hatake weren't around either. It was best to get out of way. Sui Feng was 'thankful' that her Division was quite considerate of her 'feelings', she thought distastefully. Cowards the whole lot of them. She growled as that line of thought lead her to the fool-hardy, reckless, foolish Hatake Kakashi of her Detention Unit. She was going to beat that cocky hot-shot wannabe to next year if he survives.

* * *

 

Kakashi groaned as he returned to the world of the waking. Noticing the near-non-existent presence beside him jolted him into full awareness. "Captain."

"You will not do such a thing ever again. Not under any circumstances, not even for me," the snarl was in her voice, and on her face. "Or do I have to pound the tenets of the Academy in your skull?"

"I'm afraid you will, Captain," Kakashi replied, his personal motto ringing in his mind. 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'

"This is not the Elemental Nations, Hatake," Sui Feng growled, voice low. "This is not about pride, or anything of the sort. This is about protecting the entirety of humanity. To sacrifice all of that for someone alone is stupidity." The defiant look he must have had had probably drawn the captain's ire. "This is bigger than you, your team mate, our division, or even Seireitei," she growled, hands murdering the edge of the bed when she clutched them.

"Captain Sui Feng?"

"I will pay for the destroyed bed," Sui Feng quickly said, when she noticed her hands.

"I know you will," Unohana smiled _that_ smile at the kunoichi. Sui bowed and quickly left. The medic turned towards the patient in her care. "She really has an odd way of showing she cares, doesn't she?" Unohana smiled at the man who lay in bed, looking at the damage the younger Captain had done on his bed.

He gulped, before turning back at the woman. "That she does."

Unohana gave the same sinister smile. Kakashi has absolutely no idea how she does that smile. Even Tsunade was not this scary. Then again it was always the quiet ones. He wondered if Hyuga Hinata was such a woman. Bad Kakashi! Bad Kakashi, no thinking about your student's wife. The medic must have noticed that he wasn't with her because she had paused from her speech. Kakashi blushed. Thank heaven for his face mask.

"Please be gentle with her." Er, what? "Captain Sui Feng's like daughter to me, Hatake-kun. I would be remiss if I did not call you out on it. She is such a delicate heart, and she is growing fond of you." Unohana smiled at him kindly, at least one of her normal smiles. "You bring her out of her comfort zone."

"I can see that," Kakashi murmured.

"Then there's also the fact that she is quite young." Young? Weren't they a hundred or more? "She is basically a teenager, Hatake-kun, when compared to the rest of the Captains, the rest of the officers. Please understand." Kakashi nodded. Sui does have her moments of immaturity. He just seemed not to realize that those should be more characteristic of her than, the facade she always wore. "So be patient and kind with her, will you, Hatake-kun?"

Thoughts of the Second Division Captain flashed through the former Copy Nin, that he didn't even notice the sinister smile that decorated the Fourth Division Captain's face. "Of course, Captain."

 


End file.
